


Valentine's Day: Commander Style:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steaming It Up Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Consensual, Dessert & Sweets, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Getting Together, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-it Notes, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reserve Duty, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Surprises, Valentine's Day, Work/Duty Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Commander Billy Harrington, & Commander Steve McGarrett are spending Valentine's Day away from each other, Billy is on a ship, while Steve is doing his thing with Five-O, & keep the island safe, Will they be together?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be great!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others!!!!*





	

*Summary: Commander Billy Harrington, & Commander Steve McGarrett are spending Valentine's Day away from each other, Billy is on a ship, while Steve is doing his thing with Five-O, & keep the island safe, Will they be together?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be great!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others!!!!*

 

Commander Billy Harrington sometimes hates that he has to do Reserve Duty, when he could be at home relaxing, & enjoying days at the beach with his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, whom he lives with, They have their own private section of beach, where their home lays upon. That particular time, He is doing his duty on Valentine's Day, & it's the first one for them as a couple, He feels so bad that he is missing it, & leaving his lover alone at the same time.

 

The Young Intelligence Officer was so busy, when someone presented him with a gift, he chucked on to his bed, & he went straight to his station, & went to work, like he was suppose to. He tried to keep his mind off of Hawaii, & Steve, cause if he keeps harping on it, It would make things worse for him.

 

Once his duty was done, He went to get some dinner, & he has time alone for himself, He just wanted to be alone, & not have anyone bother him, & he went to the top deck, so he could watch the scenery for awhile, Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, & he would just have to bear through it, til he could get home & celebrate it with his lover, & make it up to him. As he watched the sunset, It didn't make him feel sad, It reminded him of the last time, He & Steve spent their time together. He sighed, & said this thinking to himself, as he was watching the sun setting.

 

 **"Remember, Steve, I will always love you, Now & Forever"**, He sighed once again, & went inside, & got himself ready for bed, so he could be fresh for the next day, & to see what is gonna be thrown at him. When morning came, He was ready to rumble, & get down & dirty. He finished up his work quick, & easy, He remembered the gift, & got it from his room. He went up to the top deck, & opened it, once he had privacy.

 

It was a picture of the two of them together on their deck, & some of Steve's famous sinful chocolate & peanut butter cookies, which he is gonna share, He smiled, as he thought of his lover lovingly & thoughtfully putting the package together for him, He found a post-it note. He was confused by it, & looked at it to read it.

 _"Look behind you"_ , & he did, He found his super seal smiling, & leaning against a pole, with his legs crossed, & his strong arms folded against his chest, "Steve !", The Handsome Intelligence Officer gasped, exclaiming in surprise, & they hugged, & shared a passionate kiss. "What are you doing here ?", "I decided to do my reserve duties early, & I wanted to be here with you, So surprise", "It sure, It's better than chocolates", Steve smirked, & said, "I thought you would like that", "Happy Valentine's Day, Babe", Billy said, & the former seal smiled softly, & said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Handsome", & they shared one more kiss, as the sun was setting.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
